Deadliest Warrior (HTF version)
Deadliest Warrior (HTF version) will be an upcoming series of which different tree friends (MOST LIKELY soldiers,criminals, or violent characters) (wheter they are Canon, Regular fan ,Crossover, or Real-life) will battle 1 vs 1 or 4 vs 4 in a back for blood special. Season 1 Match 1 Al Capone The 1920's gangster who caused the St Valentines day massacre VS Itchy THe brutal blue mouse who kills Scratchy ALOT. Who is Deadliets!?!?! Al Capone Itchy Battle Enactment The battle starts in a field, Al Capone is ready to kill Scratchy with a Tommy gun when itchy sees this. Capone shoots scratchy, Itchy, noticing that he lost his chance to kill Scratchy himself gets mad and attacks Capone. A struggle occurs eventually Itchy retreats but is really preparing another attack. He ambushes Capone but he resisted and hits Itchy in the head knocking him out. Just before he decides to beat him to death he picks his Tommy Gun mows down Itchys knocked body making him a mutilated corpse. Capone causually pulls out a cigarette and smokes it WINNER: Al Capone Match 2 Flippy vs Fleppy Who is Deadliets!?!?! Flippy Fleppy Battle Enactment In a abandoned base, Fleppy is seen smiling evily at a Flippy who is busy looking for ammo. Fleppy shoots his shotgun but Flippy quickly turns around and dodges the shots. Flippy fires his guns but Fleppy dodges that to. Eventually they run out of ammo and they charged. Flippy gets his bowie knife out while Fleppy pulls out a sickle. a battle occurs and ends when Flippy grabs Fleppy's sickle on the handle and stabs him to death with his bowie knife. WINNER: Flippy Match 3 Squish the fox A gang leader who gave his Ex-girlfriend marks allover her body vs Lots-O-Huggin' Bear a pink and white bear who is a liar,cheat and psychopath Who is Deadliest!?!?! Squish the fox Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Battle Enacntment Squish watches Lots-o rob a bank. Feeling lazy, Squish decides not to rob the bank but attack Lots-o and steal the cash he stole, Lots-o reacted quickly by hitting Squish in the head with his cane. But Squish pulls out a crowbar and snaps the cane into 2 and kicks Lots-o. Lots-o pulls out his M1911 while Squish pulls out a G18. A gunfight occurs then Squish is shot in the leg, Just before Lots-o gets the opportunity to shoot him, Squish grabs his Crowbar and hits lots-o in the head fracturing his skull. Squish grabs the cash lotso had and runs off WINNER: Squish The Fox Back For Blood Special Al Capone The 1920's gangster who caused the St Valentines day massacre Vs Squish the fox A gang leader who gave his Ex-girlfriend marks allover her body Who is Deadliest!?!?! Squish the fox Al Capone This match will be 5 vs 5 Battle Enactment Capone is shown in his mansion with 4 of his crime members planning another massacre. Outside the mansion Squish and 4 of his crime members enter the mansion and prepare an attack. Squish bursts in and shoots one of Capone's thug. A gunfight occurs while a Capone flunky takes out one of Squish's thug. Squishes Army Retreat while Capones army charges forward. One of the Capone Flunkys gets his baseball bat and wahcks a hidden Squish thug inside killing him. Another Squish Thug comes out and shoots the Capone Flunky. Meanwhile Capone and a Flunky is ambushed and the flunky is killed while Capone machine guns the other Squish thug. Capone realizing he is out of ammo, Calls for ammo which his last Capone Thug gives him. The thug charges forward shooting the last Squish thug who is also killed by Squish in the process. Capone and Squish Confront and battle. Capone eventually grabs Squish's tail and grabs his crowbar and rips his heart out. Capone walks away WINNER: Al Capone Season 2 Match 4 Boris The Most Brutal Character in town who fought in the American Army Vs Ale A grey wolf who flips out and has killed many. Who is Deadliest!?!?! Boris Ale Category:Spinoffs